


My redeemer lives (Искупитель мой жив)

by Buddhawolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Horror, M/M, Magic, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddhawolf/pseuds/Buddhawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, в которой Питер в конце первого сезона не только кусает Лидию, но и оставляет царапины на шее Стайлза. Два пути к возвращению, и он выбирает более приятный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_А я знаю, Искупитель мой жив, и Он в последний день восставит из праха_   
_распадающуюся кожу мою сию, и я во плоти моей узрю Бога._   
_Я узрю Его сам; мои глаза, не глаза другого, увидят Его._   
_(с) Книга Иова, глава 19, стихи 25-27_

 

Стайлз третий раз чиркает зажигалкой, и пламя, наконец, охватывает свисающую из бутылки вымоченную в горючем тряпку. Он старается не отвлекаться на оглушающий рёв альфы, не искать глазами отброшенного в сторону окровавленного МакКола, перехватывает бутылку трясущимися руками и прицеливается. Как раз сейчас наступает тот момент, когда ему пригождаются навыки игры в лакросс, самодельная граната летит точно в цель, только вот Питер ловко ловит её одной когтистой лапой, разворачивается прямо к Стайлзу, едва ли не насмешливо наклоняет голову, готовясь к прыжку. Арджентовская стрела летит слишком точно, учитывая реальность происходящего (каков шанс у девочки, лишь недавно узнавшей о существовании оборотней, почти в полной темноте попасть в горящую бутылку в лапе бешеного зверя, пусть даже она и лучший в округе стрелок?). Густая шерсть вспыхивает мгновенно, спохватившийся Джексон швыряет второй коктейль Молотова по-капитански точно попадая в цель, а Стайлза бьёт крупная дрожь, когда Питер буквально истлевает в нескольких метрах перед ним. Голубые помутневшие глаза смотрят почему-то прямо на него, разумеется, с осуждением и чем-то ещё, что позже Стайлз растолковывает как тоску.

В очередной раз он подрывается среди ночи в холодном поту, жадно пьёт воду, проветривает комнату от навязчивого запаха палёной шерсти, который присутствует только в его воображении, и ещё долго смотрит в потолок, размышляя о собственноручно совершённом убийстве и прощальном взгляде Питера. Желанного прощения в этом взгляде он не находит даже спустя несколько десятков кошмаров и несколько сотен вполне объективных оправданий самого себя.

***

\- Пап, ты в порядке? - Эллисон, как маленького, отряхивает поднявшегося со стылой земли отца, Скотт переминается рядом, цепляясь за рукав её куртки, будто надеясь на безусловное благословение в свете сложившихся обстоятельств.

Джексон где-то в поле бокового зрения нервно закуривает, а Дерек тащит к сгоревшему особняку снова сгоревшего Питера. Стайлз думает, что, наверное, нужно позвонить отцу, и помочь Хейлу замести ненужные следы, а потом поехать в больницу к Лидии, но буквально примерзает к тому месту, где простоял последние несколько минут. В голове стучит, и он просто пытается не стошнить, покрываясь гусиной кожей от ужаса.

\- Пап, это правда? То, что сказал Питер? Кейт убила его семью? - голос Арджент немного дрожит, и его, по идее, не должно быть слышно человеческому уху, но почему-то стайлзов мозг выбирает именно этот разговор для того, чтобы отвлечься от шока. - Получается, он имел право мстить. Мы ведь не будем больше никого убивать, да?

"Он имел право мстить. Имел право мстить", - Стайлз ворочается, жмурится, прячась от первых солнечных лучей, но сон не приходит. В очередной раз ставит себя на место Питера. Представляет в красках, как горит его дом, как погибают на его глазах отец, Скотти, Мелисса, дети... Мифические дети, к которым Стайлз относится с большим трепетом, и которые могли бы ещё появиться в его семье. Как сам он остаётся обездвиженным и изуродованным, с запертым в теле сознанием, без возможности что-либо изменить: начать новую жизнь, или хотя бы покончить со старой. Да, он бы мстил. Выцедил бы из убийц всю кровь до последней капли без жалости, сомнения и оглядки.

***

Стайлз так и не решается зайти внутрь, только слушает, как Хейл ломает доски и шумно ходит по старому скрипучему полу. С места происшествия (преступления) они разбредаются как сомнамбулы: Ардженты идут пешком, подбирая разбросанное оружие, Скотт скрывается среди деревьев одним из первых, Уиттмор и Стиллински молча возвращаются в машину. Следующие несколько часов проходят вне сознания Стайлза - беспорядочные показания, не менее бессвязный разговор с отцом, попытки увидеть Лидию через плотно занавешенное стекло реанимационной палаты. Дома он оказывается только под утро, на автопилоте раздевается, идёт в душ, где под колкими струями и замечает оставленный от когтей след на загривке - прощальный "подарок" от Питера. Раны не глубокие, но неприятно саднят и кровоточат. Стайлз, не задумываясь, обрабатывает их антисептиком и заваливается в постель, забываясь душным тревожным сном, а на утро просыпается с жаром и на окровавленной подушке.

Царапины не затягиваются пару недель, Стайлз прокалывает назначенный врачом курс антибиотиков и консультируется с Дитоном. Случаи обращения от когтей оборотня не так уж редки, разве что у Стиллински нет ни единого признака, и все равно, ежемесячному обрастанию шерстью он предпочел бы смерть от сепсиса (по официально озвученной версии). Ветеринар, как водится, с безэмоциональным выражением на лице выслушивает бурную отповедь и настойчиво рекомендует провести это полнолуние в компании МакКола.

***

Дерек что-то говорит, склоняясь над обгоревшим родственником, Стайлз не слышит слов, зато хорошо слышит, как ломается кадык. Вполне себе человеческий на человеческой шее. И кровь у Питера хлещет, как ей положено. Чудовищная картина, но далеко не потому, что убитым оказывается беспощадный монстр. "Ты мне нравишься, Стайлз", - Стилински дергается вперед, чтобы остановить Дерека, но поздно. Позднее некуда. Тот сверкает красными глазами, демонстрируя мастерский контроль над обретенной силой, и тащит труп к дому прямо за волосы. Голова старшего Хейла едва не отрывается, Стайлз чувствует, как по щекам катятся слезы, но видит лицо Питера так четко, словно он стоит перед ним в десяти сантиметрах. Обгорелые ресницы мелко дрожат, он делает глубокий вздох и открывает глаза.

\- Стайлз. Помоги мне.

Стилински подрывается, ударяясь макушкой о подоконник и позвякивая цепями, приковывающими его к батарее. Скотт успокаивающе сжимает плечо и говорит, что ночь почти закончилась, и волноваться совершенно не о чем. Конечно, не о чем. Кроме разговаривающего с ним мертвеца, все совершенно в порядке.

***

С того первого полнолуния Хейл "приходит" почти каждую ночь. По началу пугает жуткими подробностями своей смерти, затем детально повествует о пожаре, знакомит со своей мертвой семьей. Такой же мертвой, как и он сам. Стайлз даже подумывает расспросить Дерека на предмет правдивости ночных историй, но потом передумывает, не желая лезть к нервному альфе, обременившему себя кучкой нестабильных щенков. Иногда Питер заходит к Стайлзу в гости, сидит в его кресле, читает его книги, или даже лежит с ним рядом в постели, будто так и надо. Стилински не высыпается, старается иногда и вовсе обходиться без сна и выедает себе мозг все возрастающим чувством вины. Питер уже не кажется кем-то страшным, оставшимся в прошлом чудовищем. Питер отныне его прошлое, настоящее, но хера с два будущее. Стайлз пару раз останавливает себя при попытке найти информацию о воскрешении людей на сатанистских сайтах и начинает с Хейлом общаться, надеясь узнать у призрака, как освободить его душу, но в итоге лишь еще больше увязает в нем, входя во вкус общения с разносторонне развитым человеком. С тем, кто был им при жизни.

\- Стайлз, помоги мне, - Стайлз дергается от этой фразы, хотя это всего лишь МакКол, который пытается побыстрее распихать в рюкзак учебники - на перемене у него микро-свидание с Эллисон. Сам же Стилински плетется в столовую, ища в сумке завалявшийся энергетик, сталкивается с кем-то плечом, роняя одолженный у Лидии конспект по химии.

\- Извини, пожалуйста, - раздается над самым ухом.

\- Осторожнее, блин, чувак, - Стайлз поднимается, неловко дергаясь в попытке удержать свои вещи, поворачивается, чтобы понять, с кем имеет дело, но рядом уже никого. Он крутит головой, явно чувствуя на себе чужой взгляд, что зудит где-то между лопаток, и видит у шкафчиков худощавого парня. Светлые глаза, совершенно оборотническая грация, полные минетные губы... Абсолютно точно новенький. От прямого взгляда из-под ресниц и многообещающей улыбки у Стайлза поджимаются яйца и сосет под ложечкой. До столовой он доходит, как в тумане, пытаясь собрать словно рассыпавшиеся при столкновении мысли. Айзек, все еще неуверенный в своих способностях, тут же подсаживается к Стайлзу, как к мамке, льнет к боку, не соображая, насколько все эти волчьи штучки дико выглядят в школе, принюхивается осторожно и краснеет до кончиков ушей.

\- Что, блядь, не так, Лейхи? Держи химию. Она сказала, что это в последний раз.


	2. Chapter 2

_Сколько у меня пороков и грехов? Покажи мне беззаконие моё и грех мой._   
_(с) Книга Иова, глава 19, стих 23_

 

\- Почему в твоих снах я всегда в этом идиотском плаще? - Питер сидит на стуле, развернувшись так, чтобы смотреть на Стайлза, с идеальной укладкой, в отглаженной красной сорочке, упомянутом плаще, который аж блестит в лунном свете, и с разодранным горлом. Разодранным идеально симметрично, будто Дерек делал это по линейке.

\- Я видел тебя только в нем, - Стайлз смотрит все еще чуть затравленно, хотя страха уже давно нет, только болезненное смирение с происходящим. - Ты сам его надел, чувак, не ко мне претензии.

\- Что дали, то и надел, - Хейл пожимает плечами и смотрит на себя сверху вниз. - Тебе не кажется, что я похож в нем на Дракулу?

\- Ты себе льстишь, Питер, - Стайлз крутится в кровати, невольно сдвигаясь поближе к стенке.

\- Чего ты хочешь? - этот вопрос Стайлз задает регулярно, но никакой конкретики в ответ так и не получает.

\- На данный момент переодеться, - Питер явно издевается, кривит губы в усмешке.

\- Переоденься.

\- Тебе придется мне помочь, это ведь твой сон, - голос Хейла неуловимо меняется, приобретает томный оттенок, сам он наклоняется к мальчишке, разве что не облизывается, и Стайлз зажмуривается, не желая наблюдать все это безобразие, а заодно пытаясь изменить образ Питера в своем сознании. Получается, откровенно говоря, не очень, потому что в дерековой футболке Питер смотрится еще более пошло, чем в дракула-плаще. Пошло на уровне элитного стриптизера для любителей тех, кому за тридцать.

\- Уже гораздо лучше, Лапушка.

 

\- Уже гораздо лучше, Айзек, думай о чем-нибудь приятном,- Стайлз широко зевает, прислонившись виском к шкафчику, пока Скотт успокаивает вышедшего из-под контроля Лейхи, вцепившись когтями в его руки. - Дыши глубже.

Вчерашний парень маячит где-то в толпе, совершенно метко стреляя зазывными взглядами в его - Стайлза - сторону. Стилински старается хмуриться и не пялиться настолько откровенно, но получается паршиво. Чувак наклоняется к крану попить, и Стайлз вообще забывает, что нужно дышать.

\- Скотти, чёрт возьми, кто этот... - вместо руки МакКола Стайлз ловит пальцами воздух, оборачивается, не понимая, когда эти двое успели усвистеть. - Придурки мохнатые.

***

Стайлз закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает пряный лесной воздух, тут же начинает кружится голова, и он делает шаг вперёд. Гомон птиц мешается с шелестом ветра в листве и далёким воем волков, первые лучи осеннего утра бликуют на закрытых веках, и ему кажется, что он летит куда-то вниз, но его тут же ловит чья-то сильная рука. Стилински дергается, резко оглядываясь, отступая к широкому стволу ближайшего дерева.

\- Помоги мне, Стайлз, - кажется, что холодящий душу шёпот звучит отовсюду, и Стайлз пытается вспомнить, что происходит и что он должен сделать. Опавшая листва взлетает от порыва ветра, и из-под земли, разбрасывая вокруг сырые комья с песком, выбираются две когтистые лапы. Стилински покрывается холодным потом, но почему-то не может убежать, стоит, как вкопанный, внемля загробному голосу.

"Помоги, помоги, помоги".

В лофте уже несколько минут стоит тишина, нарушаемая только суровым сопением Дерека, Стайлз, погружённый в свои мысли, даже не замечает, что она сменяет бурное обсуждение очередного убийства. Недавнее воспоминание о школьном обеде, на котором тот горячий незнакомец сидел через стол напротив, неспешно, порнушно и при этом совсем не наигранно слизывая пудинг с длинной десертной ложки, перекрывает собой все переживания и напрочь убивает и так с трудом удерживаемую концентрацию. Оборотни неловко косятся на Стайлза, замечая изменения в поведении и запахе, а Лейхи и вовсе чуть не облизывает его шею, гулко сглатывая насыщенный пряным ароматом возбуждения воздух. Дерек принимает решение выгнать всех на улицу потому, что оказывается совершенно не готов к наличию у своих бет подростковой гормональной нестабильности. А через неделю, наполненную подобными столкновениями Стайлза с тем парнем и аналогичными неловкими ситуациями в стае, Хейл снова (как в старые добрые) обтирает Стайлза спиной о стену и рычит что-то о необходимости "решить все вопросы и не мучить больше пацана". Стилински непонятливо моргает (как, спрашивается, Дерек-то связан с ним?), но кивает, в общем-то соглашаясь с тем, что этих игр с него достаточно.

***

Часы показывают третий час ночи, но Стайлзу так и не удается уснуть после "разговора" с Хейлом. Лопатка ноет от удара, но Стилински не может отделаться от мысли о том, что был бы не прочь снова оказаться прижатым к стене, только в чуть иной ситуации. Он гипнотизирует потолок, упрямо держа руки закинутыми за голову, хотя член уже болит от напряжения. Сознание с уверенной частотой подбрасывает жаркие картинки влажных губ, охватывающих головку, или сильных рук, стискивающих его задницу. Стайлз упорно уговаривает себя не дрочить на парня, потому что это та явная черта, за которой пути "назад" уже не будет, но все же поддаётся своей слабости с остервенелым удовольствием. Отбрасывает в сторону одеяло и ведёт сначала руками по груди, задирает футболку, пощипывает тут же затвердевшие от прохладного воздуха соски, прикусывает губу, сдерживая первый короткий стон, и только потом приспускает шорты, чуть сильнее, чем обычно, разводит в стороны колени. Обхватывает ладонью уже совершенно мокрый член, открывает головку и толкается ей в колечко из пальцев - медленно и плавно, потому что очень хочется продлить это сумасшедшее удовольствие.

\- Как, однако, компрометирующе, Лапушка, - Питер не говорит, он совершенно точно урчит где-то над ухом, и зажмурившийся Стайлз разочарованно стонет, пытаясь прикрыться одеялом, пока его запястье не перехватывает теплая и кажущаяся вполне реальной рука. - Не надо, не стесняйся меня, я всего лишь часть твоего сознания, - Стайлз дрожит всем телом, пытаясь с собой совладать, но ему просто необходимо кончить, прямо сейчас, и к черту всяких зарвавшихся мертвецов.

\- Знаешь, я удивлен, что ты запал не на Дерека. Между вами всегда было столько... Напряжения, - Стайлз не открывает глаз, чтобы не видеть Хейла, чтобы его образ не примешивался к горячим фантазиям, но голос Питера уже туда просачивается, как и его совершенно не нужные прикосновения.

\- Заткнись, бога ради, - теплое дыхание касается коленки, а ласковые пальцы легкой змейкой прикосновений пробегаются по внутренней поверхности бедра.

\- Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты очень красивый мальчик? - Стайлз кончает на свой живот, глотая глухой стон, кусая губы, и, наконец открывает глаза. В тот самый момент, когда Питер склоняется над ним, чтобы слизнуть с груди капельку спермы. - И очень сладкий.

\- Иди нахуй, ебаный извращенец! - Стайлз отворачивается к стене, как в детстве накрываясь с головой, в надежде скрыть от внимательного оборотня свое смущение и что-то еще гораздо худшее.

Благо, следующее утро не дает Стайлзу возможности думать о своем ночном позоре - первым уроком тренировка по лакроссу, и после пробежки в десять кругов он просто тихо отваливается от основного состава команды, чтобы полежать на ещё сырой траве и хоть немного отдышаться. Почувствовать на себе чужой хищный взгляд, второй год подряд туся в стае оборотней - это один из первоочередных навыков выживания, а Стайлз пользуется ими всеми на уровне "бога". Он чуть приподнимает голову, жмурясь на солнце, и осматривает ряды трибун. Хитрая полуулыбка, вальяжная поза - предсказуемо, но у Стайлза все верно все внутренности сводит от предвкушения. Он уже не думает о том, что так ничего про этого чувака и не узнал, просто идёт следом в раздевалку, оглядываясь на тренера. Его уход замечает только Лейхи, а значит в случае чего, он может рассчитывать на волчью помощь, только почему-то Стилински уверен, что она не понадобится.

В раздевалке, как всегда, темно, пахнет мужиками и сыростью. Стайлз проходит вглубь, заглядывая между рядами шкафчиков. В самой середине его дергают за руку и тянут на себя, тут же вжимают в железные дверцы. Стайлз вслепую отвечает на поцелуй, впивается пальцами в мягкие волосы, толкается в чужой рот языком и совершенно несдержанно стонет, притираясь всем телом к чужому.

\- Я боялся, что ты не придёшь, - голос у незнакомца мягкий, обволакивающий, с легкой хрипотцой, и кажущийся смутно знакомым.

\- Ничерта подобного, ты знал, что я приду. Дешево поведусь на все твои штучки, - парень тихо смеётся, тут же ластится щекой к шее Стайлза, осторожно целует, пробует кожу языком. - Откуда ты знал? - когда чужая рука сжимает его стояк через форму, все вопросы вылетают из головы как по щелчку. От первой осторожной ласки Стайлз забывает, как дышать, ему даже кажется, что вот-вот начнется паническая атака, но его снова целуют и крепко держат, беспардонно засовывая руку в трусы. Стайлз скулит и кусается, а когда этот чертов засранец с минетными губами опускается на колени, едва не падает на подкосившихся ногах, больно ударяясь локтями о задорно громыхнувшие шкафчики. Примерно так он все себе и напредставлял этой ночью: опаляющий взгляд из-под ресниц, влажный и очень жаркий рот, собственная абсолютная и безоговорочная недееспособность. Стайлз даже не может толкнуться глубже, только стискивает чужие волосы и загнанно дышит, мысленно уговаривая себя не спустить парню в рот на первой же минуте.

\- Оближи, - Стайлз нещадно тормозит, моргает, глядя на подставленные пальцы, но послушно облизывает, заглатывает чуть не до основания, дурея от того, насколько это может возбуждать. Снизу слышится тихое шипение и удерживаемый низкий стон, и Стилински просто ведёт от мысли, что для кого-то он может быть настолько привлекательным. Когда мокрые пальцы отбирают, он снова ищет опору, но теряет ее совсем, когда явно сумасшедший новоприобретенный партнер закидывает обе его ноги себе на плечи и практически полностью выпрямляется, ловя шальной и поплывший взгляд.

\- Держись, Лапушка, - Стайлз сам тянется за поцелуем, на фоне бешеного возбуждения даже не сразу замечая влажный палец в своей заднице. А когда замечает и дергается, едва не падая на пол, у него снова берут в рот, продолжая толкаться внутрь. Все неприятные ощущения проходят почти мгновенно, и Стайлз позорно-быстро смиряется со своей участью, протяжно стонет, елозя затылком по шершавой дверце, дёргает своего мучителя за волосы и все-таки бурно кончает, под весом собственного тела еще больше насаживаясь на чужие пальцы.

Кажется, Стайлз отключается на пару секунд, потому что в себя приходит уже твердо стоящим на ногах и даже одетым. Его все еще удерживают чужие руки, а горячее дыхание щекочет ухо. Стилински неконтролируемо прижимается лбом к чужой шее, пытаясь хоть немного сосредоточиться.

\- Кто-то идет сюда. Мне пора, - незнакомец быстро отступает в тень и задорно подмигивает. Спокойный, аккуратный. Только чуть покрасневшие губы выдают все, что происходило только что.

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Стайлз, ты умный мальчик. И знаешь ответ. Стилински реагирует на топот сзади, пытается хоть немного привести себя в порядок: поправляет одежду, волосы, вытирает рот. Скотти, заглянувший из прохода, смотрит на него совершенно очумевшими глазами, а топчущийся позади Лейхи аккуратно принюхивается. Стайлз понимает, что вся раздевалка пропахла сексом, и закрывает ладонями лицо.

\- Без комментариев, бро. Пожалуйста, без комментариев.


	3. Chapter 3

_Любовь… не радуется неправде, а сорадуется истине._   
_(с) Первое послание Апостола Павла к коринфянам, глава 13, стих 4_

 

Стайлз малодушно смывается в душ, когда Айзека выворачивает прямо на то место, где он недавно стонал, прижатый к несчастным шкафчикам. Кажется, у Лейхи паническая атака, но Стилински предпочитает бежать из раздевалки, будто ошпаренный, яростно заставляя себя не анализировать ситуацию и не искать причин чужому страху. Покуда Скотти справляется, он искренне верит в то, что может послать собственное чувство долга нахуй. При попытке завести машину пальцы неправдоподобно дрожат и соскальзывают с неповоротливого ключа зажигания, Стайлз, было, уже решает, что и его сейчас накроет паникой, но содранная на руке кожа возвращает в реальность. Он делает несколько медленных глубоких вдохов, как его учили в детстве, слизывает густую кровь и, наконец, трогается с места. В потоке гудящих мыслей, вновь и вновь переживаемых ощущений, Стайлз почти не различает дороги, выдавливает газ, рулит на автопилоте и, в итоге, пролетает на красный, даже не замечая этого. И взлетая по лестнице в свою комнату, он просто не верит, что способен быть настолько эмоциональным, буквально тонущим в гормональном шквале, разучившимся думать на шаг вперёд, сопереживать и, что самое страшное, слушать своё чутьё. Он всегда считал, что сможет избежать этого: глупой улыбки, мелких (от неспособности сделать это полной грудью) вдохов, головокружения от малейшего намёка на воспоминание о произошедшем. Казалось бы, с третьего класса он влюблён в Лидию, но это ведь даже близко не...

Стайлзу ничего не хочется. Он распластывается на постели, то жмурясь, то бездумно блуждая взглядом по потолку. Да он ни на что и не способен сейчас. Знает, что мысль (знание) уже сформировалась в его сознании, но не смеет её касаться, попросту уходя в другом направлении и запирая её словно в чёртовом Отделе Тайн. Идёт на сделку с самим собой, заставляя верить в отсутствие лжи, тянет время, предаваясь сладострастным, порывистым, как движения глупых бабочек, воспоминаниям. Осознаёт, что позже будет стыдиться, но сейчас - увы и ах - нарочито неспешно думает о чужих уверенных руках, ласкающем слух голосе, гордом, вечно насмешливом взгляде. Стайлз трогает собственные губы несколько долгих минут, пытаясь по памяти воссоздать каждый из поцелуев: страстный, поспешный или неловкий - ни один из них не будет забыт. Он проводит в постели до самого вечера, дрочит несколько раз, пристыженно сопит в подушку, снова кусая от возбуждения костяшки пальцев. И засыпает, толком не раздевшись.

Хейл той ночью так и не появляется, зато далеко за полночь возвращается отец и тормошит его за плечо:

\- Ребёнок. Стайлз, проснись.

\- Па... Что? Всё в порядке?

\- Нет, сын. Мне нужно чтобы ты нашёл Айзека. Мистер Лейхи найден мёртвым.

 

***

 

Стайлз покрепче сжимает руль и включает противотуманные фары. Работает только одна из них, и ему постоянно мерещатся вдалеке силуэты пробегающих оборотней. Он сбавляет скорость и снова набирает, в очередной раз убеждаясь, что это всего лишь неровно подсвеченный куст. Ночной Бейкон Хиллз - поистине стрёмное место, кому как ни Стайлзу об этом знать, но он не медлит и секунды, когда отец обращается к нему с просьбой. В лофте, где Хейл только начал обживаться, Стилински был лишь один раз и то при свете дня. Дорогу он находит совершенно интуитивно, останавливается в нужном районе, высунувшись из окна, рассматривает старые однотипные здания из красного кирпича, так напоминающие районы Нью-Йорка, выискивая то самое.

Стайлз сворачивает в один из переулков и тут же тормозит, приглушая свет фар, потому что впереди у подъезда видит Дерека и Айзека. Он не решается не то что выйти из машины, он боится даже дышать, чтобы не оказаться замеченным, потому что Айзек совершенно очевидно рыдает, уткнувшись своему альфе в грудь. Хейл мелко целует кучерявую макушку, гладит широкими ладонями вздрагивающую спину, и Стайлз безудержно краснеет, понимая, что эта сцена не для посторонних глаз. Несколько бесконечных минут он проводит в метаниях между желаниями отвернуться и досмотреть. Такой мягкий и чувственный Дерек кажется каким-то незнакомцем, и остается только гадать, что его таким делает - необходимость быть чутким альфой, или неоднозначные чувства к Айзеку? Кажется, Хейл все-таки замечает чужой взгляд (или совсем "неприметный" единственный в своем роде старый джип), смотрит прямо на Стайлза и спустя несколько мгновений отправляет Айзека наверх, оставаясь на улице. Стайлз подъезжает ближе и, наконец, выбирается из машины.

\- Дерек, - приветственно кивает, стараясь не смотреть альфе в глаза и обойти его бочком. - Мне бы к Айзеку. Там кое-что... - его вполне предсказуемо прерывают, привычно хватая за шиворот толстовки.

\- Ты последний человек, кого он хотел бы видеть сейчас.

\- Что?! Дерек! Мы же друзья, и я должен сообщить! - негодование прорывается наружу, хотя Стайлз понимает, что пожалеет об этом.

\- Друзья? Ну тогда ты мог бы быть более чутким по отношению к другу и не трахаться с другим прямо перед его носом, - Дерек цедит сквозь зубы и нехило встряхивает мальчишку. - Ты обещал мне разобраться, и что в итоге?

\- Что? Да о чем ты?! И вообще, сейчас есть проблемы поважнее! - Стайлз снова краснеет, в этот раз от жгучего стыда, потому что Дерек-мать-его-Хейл сейчас как никогда прав. - Отец Айзека убит. Ему нужно в участок.

\- Я привезу его в участок утром.

\- Но можно мне?..

\- Езжай домой, Стайлз. Пока я не вырвал твоё горло своими зубами.

Формула "зубы-горло" работает как всегда безукоризненно: Стайлз просто знает - продолжать разговор после этой фразы бесполезно (и даже не догадывается о том, что Дерек Хейл не так уж плох в манипулировании). Он возвращается домой, имея в кармане очередное доказательство прописной истины: закрыть глаза на проблему - значит раздуть ее до вселенских масштабов. Отца все еще нет, а первые солнечные лучи пробиваются из-за горизонта, и Стайлз ложится спать с единственной мыслью о том, что пора признаться самому себе не только в том, что он некрасиво поступил с другом, но и кое в чем ещё.

 

***

 

Стайлз включает противотуманные фары и покрепче хватается за руль. Ночной Бейкон Хиллз - стрёмное место, но даже для этого города стоящий на крыльце в скудном свете небольшого садового фонаря гробовщик с лопатой в руке - жутковатое зрелище. Мистер Лейхи смотрит куда-то под ноги и замахивается лопатой. Стайлз даже через закрытое окно слышит глухой удар древка о кость, и его тут же пробирает крупная дрожь. Он тормозит так, что визжат колеса, хватая биту, выпрыгивает из машины и через невысокий забор видит, что на ступеньках лежит не Айзек, а Питер. Со сломанными ногами и пробитым черепом, он лежит в луже крови и тянет когтистую руку в его, Стайлза, сторону.

\- Помоги мне. Стайлз, помоги.

Стайлз давится собственным вдохом и бросается вперед, но дорожка от калитки к дому превращается в черную дыру, и он падает вниз, не имея шанса помочь даже себе.

Но просыпается он не от падения, а от теплого дыхания в затылок. Тяжелая рука лежит поперек груди, и Стайлз накрывает её своей, со сна лениво сжимая пальцы. Он поворачивается, не открывая глаз, и тут же оказывается втянут в осторожный поцелуй. Чужая ладонь ложится на щеку, и Стайлз подается к ней, ласкаясь, закусывает нижнюю губу и бормочет, стараясь не дышать ртом:

\- Я ещё зубы не чистил. Ты как сюда попал?

\- Ты не пришел в школу. Все эти убийства, знаешь, я волновался. А твоё окно, кажется, открыто всегда, - Стайлза снова целуют, шарят руками по телу, бесстыдно залезают под футболку и щиплют за задницу, и он совершенно отключившимся мозгом пытается понять, как оборотень мог пролезть в его рябиновое окно. И, после нескольких минут жаркой возни и собственнических поцелуев, он решается посмотреть в глаза правде. Все еще сонно моргает, залипает на покрасневших припухших губах, ловит ответный взгляд, искрящийся желанной теплотой.

\- Питер... Ты настоящий? - Стайлз обводит пальцами острую скулу и подбородок, целует трепещущие ресницы, прежде чем позволяет ответить на свой вопрос.

\- Для тебя - более чем.

\- А это все... Между нами? Это настоящее? - Хейл только кивает и прижимается лбом к его плечу, шумно сопит под ухом, целует шею, прикусывает мочку.

\- Если захочешь. Если ты действительно этого захочешь, Стайлз.


	4. Chapter 4

_Более же всего имейте усердную любовь друг ко другу,_   
_потому что любовь покрывает множество грехов._   
_(с) Первое послание Петра, глава 4, стих 8_

 

Стайлз уже несколько недель не появляется ни в лофте, ни на тренировках. И даже когда Скотт и Айзек следят за Джексоном, он остаётся в стороне. Не то чтобы ворох противоречивых эмоций был для него столь непривычным, просто сейчас они уже слишком на многое повлияли, чтобы Стайлз спускал ситуацию на тормозах. Ему всё ещё дико стыдно перед Айзеком и Дереком, но каким-то внутренним чутьём он понимает, что время для извинений не пришло. Скотт не раньше чем на десятый день замечает отсутствие лучшего друга, звонит, неловко мычит что-то в трубку, и вот это уже действительно обидно. Стайлз вместо физики усердно занимается самокопанием, в результате чего решает, что в стае ему всё-таки места нет, и вот сейчас уже окончательно. Потому что даже Лидия начинает появляться в лофте, и для Стилински это прямо как яркая вывеска над дверью "место для элиты".

\- Лапушка, элита не там, где красотки, - Питер обнимает за шею, опускаясь над ним со спины, бегло просматривает задание на мониторе, и Стайлз щёлкает его по носу - ему не нравятся эти ненавязчивые проверки. - Красотки вроде Дерека. Или Лидии. Элита - это интеллект, - Хейл звонко целует Стайлза в ухо, за что получает пинок локтем. Питер смеётся легко и заливисто, да и выглядит сейчас не старше самого Стайлза, и Стилински реально залипает: сложно представить, что безумный и саркастично-злобный оборотень, мог быть когда-то вот таким беспечным и солнечным. Стайлз отворачивается, чтобы Питер не видел его взгляда, тяжело сглатывает уже привычный комок в горле, который постоянно появляется при мысли о том, что с Хейлами сделала жизнь. Но Питер не был бы собой, если бы действительно не видел.

\- Интеллект и немного элегантного безумия, - он разворачивает стул и тянет Стайлза за руки, вынуждая подняться и переместиться на кровать. Укладывает его на себя и бездумно гладит по загривку. За всё то время, что Хейл торчит в его голове, Стайлз настолько привык к этой близости, что уже не может вспомнить, как он справлялся, когда оставался один. Питер не только успокаивает его, отсекая тяжёлые и дурные помыслы, но и дисциплинирует сознание, будто заново учит проводить логические цепочки от начала до самого конца, сводя на нет потребность в лекарствах.

\- Не нужно меня жалеть, Стайлз, от тебя мне бы хотелось совсем другого.

\- Чего же? - Стайлз знает, но не удосуживается быть менее предсказуемым.

\- Чего-нибудь повкуснее. Что не горчит на языке какой-то отсыревшей полынью, - Питер смешно морщится, раскладывая эмоцию на вкусовые составляющие, и Стайлз завороженно смотрит на его лицо. Он целует выступающую скулу и спускается к губам, но поцелуй остаётся лишь мягким прикосновением и, казалось бы, вспыхнувший огонёк тухнет под новой волной уныния. Питер улыбается ему, но больше не пытается рассмешить, смотрит серьёзно:

\- Хочешь о чём-то спросить? - скорее угадывает, нежели знает наверняка, потому что в данный момент не знает даже сам Стайлз. Он молчит несколько минут, будто и вовсе не слышал прозвучавшего вопроса, и шумно дышит, вероятно, собираясь с мыслями. Питер не отвлекает, просто любуется им, в своей лучшей манере берёт всё от каждого мгновения.

\- Это Лора. Я про неё хотел... - Стайлз не осуждает. Ему, кажется, уже и вовсе плевать на те события и мотивы Питера. Но страх перед красноглазым жаждущим крови монстром всё ещё живёт где-то внутри, и это не даёт Стилински сделать тот последний шаг, к которому он идёт с самого начала. Не даёт получить (захотеть) Питера по-настоящему. - Ты действительно не понимал, что делаешь?

Питер замирает, глядя куда-то мимо Стилински. Он знал, что рано или поздно этот разговор состоится, но так и не придумал, с чего должен будет начать. Проще всего показать Стайлзу, учитывая обстоятельства, но он не хочет окунать мальчишку в ужас тех эмоций.

\- Не понимал, а зверь сделал то, что считал нужным. Шесть лет он бился в агонии, не имея возможности даже умереть. Альфы не было рядом, чтобы решить эту проблему, хотя это её прямая обязанность - забота о стае. Слышал, что стая делает с волком? Она делает его сильным, она исцеляет и помогает выжить. Но я тогда об этом не думал. Хотел просто уйти и не терпеть эту боль. Если бы Лора потрудилась забрать меня с собой, когда, поджав хвост, бежала подальше отсюда, я, вероятно, исцелился бы в разы быстрее. Но я не ждал этого и не собирался становиться обузой щенятам Талии. Лора должна была убить меня, избавить от мучений, а не делать искалеченным омегой. Но её трусость превзошла самые худшие ожидания. Поэтому, когда я немного восстановился, волк забрал у неё то, чем она так и не научилась пользоваться. Это был... бесчеловечный поступок одичавшего животного, и я сожалею, что всё случилось именно так.

Стайлз почему-то не чувствует этого сожаления, но его это не смущает, потому что он видит достаточно, пусть Хейл и не показывает этих воспоминаний. Видит, потому что у них чёртова одна голова на двоих, и у Стайлза по коже мороз от того, как сейчас фонит ужасом и страхом. И это в разы хуже всех тех кошмаров, что он "пересмотрел" за последние месяцы.

 

***

 

Айзек подсаживается к нему на математике, бездумно накручивает на карандаш одну из своих непослушных кудрей и беззастенчиво списывает у него весь урок. Стайлз не уверен, что Лейхи это действительно нужно, поэтому просто извиняется на перемене, правильно понимая своеобразное разрешение на снятие "запрета на общение" со стаей. После уроков дышится легче, особенно когда он сталкивается на стоянке ещё и с Дереком. Ну, как сталкивается. Тот, очевидно, заезжает за своим бетой, открывает перед ним пассажирскую дверь своей Камарро, и на какой-то миг они с Айзеком застывают друг напротив друга - непозволительно близко и настолько откровенно, что у Стилински краснеют уши, хотя ничего неприличного на самом деле не происходит. Когда волчонок уже сидит в машине, Дерек перехватывает взгляд Стайлза и кивает ему, чуть дёргая уголками губ, как будто он вообще знает, как нужно улыбаться. По дороге домой Стайлз думает, что Дереку нужно запретить улыбаться - окружающие могут обосраться со страха. Сидящий рядом с ним Питер зеркалит мысли Стилински и улыбается ещё страшнее и безумнее.

Стайлз не прекращает истерически смеяться до самой своей комнаты, в которую уже привычно вваливается, цепляясь за шею Питера, повисая на нём и жадно вылизывая его пошлый рот. Хейл язвит, урчит, подшучивает, раздевает его в пару неуловимых движений - всё как всегда, только вот Стайлз никак не может привыкнуть, да и не собирается этого делать. Восторженно замирает от каждого поцелуя, укуса и прикосновения, притирается так близко, что, кажется, склеивается с Питером, ласкает ладонями его лицо, мелко-мелко зацеловывая, стонет, голодно оглаживая сильные плечи. Питер утробно рычит, дурея от желания и восторга мальчишки, жадно облизывает подставленную шею, но Стайлз неожиданно оттягивает его назад за волосы, кусая нижнюю губу и краснея ещё больше, хотя, казалось бы, уже некуда.

\- Питер, а ты мог бы... Ты можешь быть со мной настоящим? В смысле, взрослым, как в самом начале? - Стайлз, который не может подобрать слова, по мнению Питера - умилительная и редкая картина, и он хищно улыбается, наслаждаясь моментом.

\- Это твой сон, Лапушка, помнишь? - Стилински кивает и прикрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Получается, наверное, не сразу, потому что образ Хейла скачет от подростка до огромного монстра, но когда под руками он ощущается совсем иначе, Стайлз смотрит на результат своих усилий и снова замирает на глубоком вдохе. Плечи у Питера шире и гораздо-гораздо (волчьи боги!) мощнее, жилистая шея с выступающим кадыком (про разодранное горло Стайлз уже как-то и не вспоминает) кажется достойной отдельного посвящения, и мальчишка невольно тянется к ней губами, оставляет цепочку быстро исчезающих розовых следов и трётся лбом о светлую щетину, совершенно покрываясь мурашками от восхищённого волнения.

Секс со взрослым мужчиной, оказывается, кардинально отличается от того, что они имели до этого. Питер движется неторопливо, слитно и обманчиво-нежно. В каждом его движении столько силы и грации, что Стайлз скулит и чуть не бьётся в конвульсиях от желания получить всё и сразу. Хейл раскладывает его в самых бесстыдных позах и облизывает буквально всего - от пальцев до задницы, не давая кончить или прикоснуться к себе. Когда он втрахивает его в постель, Стайлз больше всего боится проснуться, хотя, кажется, уже научился отделять сны от метафизической проекции. Он кончает, так сильно обнимая Питера за шею, что даже отрывается спиной от кровати, не сдерживая срывающийся крик. Хейл останавливается, позволяя мальчишке прилипнуть к себе и отдохнуть достаточно, но остаётся в нём, чтобы спустя несколько минут снова начать двигаться глубоко и плавно. Стайлзу кажется, что Питер точно знает, где у него кнопка "вкл./выкл.", потому что заводится от первого же толчка, хнычет, шаря ослабевшими руками по широкой спине.

\- Питер, пожалуйста, Питер, я так хочу тебя. Питер, по-настоящему хочу, - волк замирает, прислушиваясь к сбивчивому шёпоту, и снова рычит - низко и гулко.

В этот самый момент находящийся в сгоревшем особняке Дерек нервно дёргается, когда ему слышится то, чего быть в принципе не должно.

 

***

 

С тех пор, как Стайлз возвращается в стаю, практически все встает на свои места. Он снова с головой погружается в общие проблемы, пытаясь вычислить хозяина канимы, в чем ему весьма успешно помогает Питер. И не смотря обилие проблем, Стайлз впервые с момента убийства Хейла ощущает нечто вроде внутренней гармонии. Даже когда они всей компанией лезут в лапы смертельной опасности. Отговаривать Стайлза от плана поимки Джексона на закрытой тусовке Питер не пытается, во-первых, потому, что план не так уж и плох, а во-вторых, он, наконец, действительно понимает, что движет этими до глупости самоотверженными детьми. Не то, чтобы он когда-нибудь чувствовал необходимость спасать чужих людей, но теперь хотя бы признает, что она может возникать у других. Поэтому Хейл просто остаётся рядом от начала, когда стая приезжает за пару часов до мероприятия, чтобы достаточно изучить территорию, и до конца, когда МакКол едва не умирает, а Стайлз впервые действительно находит свою внутреннюю искру.

Питер с восторгом смотрит на то, как Стилински заканчивает рябиновую дорожку, совершенно по-шамански дорисовывая её в своём воображении, шепчет на ухо что-то ободряющее, буквально греясь в тлеющем огоньке яркой магии. Из здания доносится тяжёлая, ритмичная музыка, и сердце мальчишки невольно подстраивается под этот ритм. Его глаза всё ещё закрыты, и Питер обнимает его со спины, наслаждаясь долгожданной силой, в которую он верил всё это время. А затем просто входит в тело Стайлза, как и положено призраку, напоследок касаясь его ладоней своими.

Стайлз вздрагивает и резко открывает глаза. Питера рядом нет. Его вообще больше нет - разница ощутима слишком сильно, и Стайлз трогает свои ладони, будто не веря, что всё это не было сном.

Питер Хейл снова остался под прогнившим полом фамильного особняка, но теперь Стилински точно знает, что нужно делать. Он видел это в тот самый миг, когда завершил обряд и когда в груди полыхнуло теплом.


End file.
